


your love is bruises, honey, but so is mine

by revolutionaryfury



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Love/Hate, Mutual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryfury/pseuds/revolutionaryfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we discover how odd the relationship Eponine and Montparnasse share is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love is bruises, honey, but so is mine

Theirs was an odd relationship. She wanted someone else and settled for him, and he didn’t seem to care what she did, so long as she was home at the end of the day. He showed his love in blows, and she gave as good as she got. When they walked around town together, with his arm wrapped around her bony shoulders in a more possessive than loving manner, she would proudly sport a black eye, and his face would be covered in sharp, painful scratches. She would as easily kick in him in the ribs as she would fiercely kiss him. He was quick with a stinging slap and a tender embrace. 

She was ugly, scrawny, unhappy; the thorn rather than the rose.

He was brash, angry, and charming; intensely elegant.

Though she latched on to every flaw he had, would rake her jagged nails down his arm or give him a black eye, and had once shredded his most expensive leather jacket, he forgave her. Though he called her a “stupid bitch” and a “freewheeling slut,” he had once broken her nose, and tried to sell her twelve-year-old brother drugs, she forgave him. 

On the bad days, after the slaps and punches and shrieked insults, they would come to an uneasy alliance, maybe even grunt an almost unheard, “Sorry, okay?” 

They were dysfunctional at best.

“Break up with him,” her friend Cosette would beg. “He’s no good for you, ‘Ponine. He’s abusive!”

“So am I,” she would answer dully.

“It’s different for girls!” the naive blonde would insist. “Call the police or something. File a lawsuit. Get a new boyfriend. Why don’t you date ‘Ferre or something?”

“Because I like ‘Parnasse.” She didn’t say love. They never did. 

His friends would corner him, shoving him against a wall and get in his face, growling, “Break it off with the bitch, ‘Parnasse. She makes you weak.” That was mostly from Brujon or Gueulemer. Babet was too busy taking care of his four (illegally) adopted children and fronting as a dentist, and Claquesous was off impersonating the Phantom of the Opera or something. 

Montparnasse would shove his assailant off and dust off his clothes, shrugging. “Nah, I’ll keep her around for a while.” It was the same response every time. 

Why? 

Why did they stay together when their relationship was toxic at best? 

Who knew?

Maybe…deep down, the two really did love each other.

Who knew?


End file.
